The Visit
by Tetchin
Summary: One day, when Kuroko received an unexpected visit from a certain redhead. AkaKuro OneShot.(Re-edited)


Hello minna! Tetchin here. This is my very first fic so please be gentle with me.

Sorry for the OOC, I tried my best in maintaining their original character but I don't know if it worked. Well, it's best for you to find out!

And since English is not my first language, I would like to say sorry for any errors and mistakes.

Whaa! I have caused a lot of confusion to all of you. I forgot to _Italicized _the thoughts of the characters that's why I re-edited it. Huge thanks to Akita Fisayu for pointing it out for me. So thank you!

Okay! This story happens right after the winter cup, a month to be precise. Hope you enjoy reading this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

_Any similarities to other story is coincidental._

* * *

><p><strong>The Visit<strong>

One Saturday morning. The sun is out, the sky is blue, cool wind brushing gently against delicate skin. Morning dew can be seen as you can smell the winter freshness lingering in the air. Everything is peaceful, everything is quite. Well, except for a certain school named Seirin High.

"Whaa, so cold. I want to go home and rest" A black haired man said, entering the gym door

"Ne, how about, We skip practice today Hyuuga!" Koganei one of the seirin member said

"Ha? What are you saying, dumbass. You know we can't do that!" Hyuuga Junpei, Seirin's captain said, "What if Riko can hear you!" thinking of what would their devil captain might do after hearing them talk about skipping. Riko Aida their coach is someone who you don't want to mess with.

"Ah, you're fired up again Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi Teppei said walking toward his two companion.

"Shut up d'aho! Where's Riko?"

"Ah, the school advisor is looking for her so she went out to talk to him for a while." Kiyoshi said, looking around, observing people inside the gym. Some are warming up, others are sitting on the bench. He was about to turn back to Hyuuga when he accidentally heard the conversation of their three freshmen.

"Ne, ne, have you seen the new movie already?"

"Oh, the one that was premiered last friday. I really wanted to watch it but didn't get the chance."

"How about later? Maybe we can ask the others too." Said one of them excitedly, spotting some of their senpai's closer to them.

"Ah, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai wanna watch the new movie after practice" one of the freshmen suggested.

"That would be great! Let's ask Riko and the others, maybe we could watch it together with the team" Kiyoshi said

"Yosh, so we can also leave early." Koga said

"Anyway, why did coach called us so early in the morning, it's saturday right?" Izuki said

"Yeah, I wonder why..."

"Okay! Enough with the talking, gather around everyone" Riko their coach called them "I have called you here to tell you something"

"Eh, what is it Riko..You could just message us." Hyuuga said,

"It's important and after this we can start practicing."

"Eh, Practice? Why so early?" One of the freshmen ask, devastated "We just went to the winter cup and face Rakuzan last month"

"I have talked to the advisor, recently we were receiving a lot of request from other school asking for a practice match, I know this is sudden but I have decided to do this earlier, since it would be best for us to start doing this in order for us to be prepare for the next tournament."

"Ah, so we're going to have a practice match.." everyone nodded, listening

"Haha.. Riko sure has a lot of energy." Kiyoshi said while looking at their brown haired coach "Right after the winter cup, she can't help but keep on talking about our new regiment and was very excited for our next training."

"Well, who would not? Everyone feels the same, getting excited is normal, after all the challenges we went through. Everyone is more determined to be stronger and want to face each other again."

"Ah, It feels like a dream, winning in the winter cup" the brunette said

"Yeah, so we better work harder and become stronger" turning their head back to Riko who just finished her talking.

"That's all, any question or complain?" They heard Riko said, after finishing her speech

"None"

"Okay, You may start by stretching, now!" she said, everyone turned to leave, walking to do their morning routine.

"Coach is so scary" one of the freshmen whispered

"Yeah, not to mention she look more..." But before he could finish his sentence they can feel a murderous aura behind them.

"Ne, wanna triple your training menu?" Riko whispered to them

"N-n-no kaichou! Gomenasai, where going now!" Sweating bullet as they run away

Shaking her head, she turn to look back at the members who already started their training

"You're scary as usual Riko-san" A voice said beside her

"Kyaa! K-k-kuroko-kun since when.."

"Since a minute ago." Kuroko Tetsuya, their phantom player said, wearing his usual blank face

"S-stop doing that!" composing herself "anyway, where's Kagami?"

"Ah, Kagami-kun... He said he's going to be late for a while saying he went to do some errands for his father." Kuroko said remembering what his red haired partner told him.

"Eh? That Bakagami! Not saying anything to me, just wait and see..." You can see dark aura surrounding her.

"Ah, I'll be going now Riko-san" Kuroko said, wishing for his partner dear life, to be alive after what punishment he will be receiving from their unpredictable coach._ I'l pray for your soul Kagami-kun._

**-Meanwhile-**

"A-a-achoo!" Shivering, he swipe his point finger under his nose."Geez, that was sudden. Did I catch a cold? Ah, never mind that, I need to hurry up or coach might do something drastic to me again" Kagami said

* * *

><p>The squeaking of shoes, dribbling of ball, whooshing of hoop can be heard inside a gym. The practice game between freshmen and their sempai with Mitobe on the first years side, since Kagami is still missing, started five minute ago.<p>

Score: 7-10

"Nice pass Kuroko-kun!" Furihata said, receiving the ball._ Kuroko-kun pass is really amazing, he thought_. Izuki blocking him, steal the ball, pass to Hyuuga making his three point shoot "yosh!" _The senpai's are also great._

"Let's go, We need to score back.." Kuroko said, his four group member nodded as the game continued.

* * *

><p>"I'm late! Riko's gonna kill me" a certain red haired man is running as he approach the gym door, opening, he was greeted by an unexpected person.<p>

"Y-y-you! What are you doing here red hair freak!" Kagami said out of surprise, pointing a finger at the person ahead of him. _Wait, I'm a redhead too, right? _He thought.

Standing infront of him is the monochromatic eyed captain of the Generation of Miracle and Rakuzan. Arm cross, arched eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Is that how you greet people Kagami Taiga?" Ask Akashi, facing the taller red head."It seem you're late.. Your coach is waiting for you" pointing at the girl who looks like she's ready to kill someone by now.

"Ah, right..." Sweating nervously, he started walking toward the court but stopped as if realizing something "Hey wait, why didn't you answer my question? Why are you here, huh? Oh, that must be it! You wanted rematch, right? Perfect, We can do it right now since where practi... OUCH! Oi, who did that!" While talking, he received a hard smack on the head, turning around, he came face to face with his already annoyed coach.

"Aha! Bakagami. So, you're here already. Get in the court now before I triple you training menu" Riko said, she was about to drag Kagami when she notice the person besides him "Huh?" She blinked her eyes "You, your Akashi Seijuuro, right?"

After hearing that name, all seirin member stop what they were doing turned around to look at their coach and ace who had stopped bickering by now, staring straight, looking at the unexpected visitor.

"Akashi? Akashi Seijuuro from Rakuzan?" Hyuuga Junpei their captain said

"This is unusual, what are you doing here? Kiyoshi ask

"Oi, Teppei! Ah, sorry for our rudeness. Perhaps you're here for a training match right? Why didn't you tell us Riko?" He said, looking to the brown haired coach then back at Akashi. "Anyway, where's your teammates, so we can start now."

Akashi, turning to face the rest of the seirin members, said."Sorry for the interruption. It was not my intention to disturbed your practice. As you can see, I came here just to talk to someone" eyeing a certain blue haired phantom player from the corner of his eye.

"Domo Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted, bowing politely."What could it be that you need to ask. Obviously, it must be important for you to come here all alone personally from Kyoto to Tokyo"

"I assured you, nothing much. You can start your training. I'll wait for you until you're done with your practice" said the smaller redhead

"Hai, if you say so Akashi-kun"

After the talk, Riko turn toward his teammate saying, "Now, Everyone go back to practice or else..." With their coach threatening word, all the members of Seirin High went back to continue what they were doing a while ago.

* * *

><p>Silence can be heard between the two smaller teen as they were now alone, walking in the street side by side. After the practice game, Akashi excused him from his teammates and was dragging him to some place he don't know where. While walking, both of them were quite, not bothering to talk, until Kuroko decided to break the silence.<p>

"So why are you here Akashi-kun?" The blunette ask turning to look at his side to see his ex-captain face

"Why, do I really need to have a reason just to be able to see my former teammate" Akashi said

"Well, certainly you have" answered Kuroko

"I see, your bluntness still amaze me Kuroko... You never change"

Not knowing whether it was meant as an insult or a compliment, he choose to be silent once more, Not long after, the redhead started speaking again.

"You know, after the winter cup. I started to wonder about everything- - about the past, the present, and now. I started to ask myself, did I choose to do the right or the wrong thing? So many question but no answer came" sighing, he turn to look at the bewildered face of Kuroko."I know you're confused as to where this conversation is heading to, right?" Receiving a nod, he continued."I just wanted to say sorry- - to you and the rest of the other Generation of Miracle"

"I know it is my fault, it was all my fault to begin with. I become distant, selfish, and self-centered. I was ruthless, blinded by the word so called victory. I know it's not right but at that point of time, all I thought is everything is wrong, everyone is breaking. Seeing you change one by one, blooming with their own talent, gaining the title of the Generation of Miracle, everything seem so perfect, but after the pressure and responsibilities given to us, that's when everything started to change"

"With much strength and power our hope started to fade. People started to fear us. We became distant and learned to trust our own abilities. I was afraid to face this changes, so I force myself to be awaken, to submit myself to my other-half. Knowing that by doing this I would accept things easier."

"If only I was brave enough, strong enough to face our difficulties, then I might have prevent this things from happening. In the end, I have pushed you and the others away. I become someone whom I barely know. A person who only accept victory. I almost forgot the reason why I choosed to play this game and what happiness it had brought me, to have fun and to enjoy everything I've got"

Listening to what his redhead captain said, he stop walking and turn fully to Akashi. "You know, you don't have to put the blame on yourself Akashi-kun. It's not your fault that everything changed, It's everyone's fault. If only we were able to notice everyone is suffering, to know that everything is breaking already. Then we could have figured things out but it's over, what's done is done. We can't never go back to change the past."

"All we need to do is think of what we have now and wait for the future ahead of us" smiling, he continued. "At least everything is back to normal now. Aomine-kun started to enjoy basketball again and comes to practice just like before. Kise-kun still the same, learned to appreciate and understand teamwork more. Midorima-kun came to trust people and started to open up in his teammates. Murasakibara-kun had accepted basketball in his life and started to treat people seriously. And you Akashi-kun, is back to the Akashi-kun that we know. A person who played basketball with all his passion, doing his best to support his teammates that brings out each and everyones true potentials"

"Everything might change but all of this happens for a reason Akashi-kun. We became stronger, more determined, and shows true dedication to the sport that we love. So, don't blame yourself anymore, okay?" Giving his most gentle and delicate smile, Akashi hug the smaller bluenette.

"As I though, you're the only one who can make me feel this way Kuroko" _That's why you're always special to me._ He said along with his unspoken thoughts. _Ah, my heart is beating so fast, I wonder if he could feel it._

Kuroko, surprised by the sudden action, blushed, turned his head to the side in order to hide his embarrass state from his red haired captain, not knowing what to do whether to move or hug back. _What's happening? Akashi-kun's hugging me? This is not good. My heart is pounding in my chest, so fast that it might come out right now. What will I do? He doesn't know my feeling for him, right? what if he'll find out, no, I need to stop this before that happens, I need to calm down before he'll notice something._

* * *

><p>"A-Akashi-kun.." Kuroko said, mastering his emotionless facade but failed miserably. <em>Why am I stuttering, this is so out of me.<em>

"Hmm?" Akashi still not letting go, pulled back a little to face Kuroko, seeing his adorable red face. _Ah, No one is allowed to see this cute side of my Tetsuya, except me._

"..Where are we going?" the bluenette ask, as the redhead finally moved back creating some space between them.

"I messaged all of the Generation of Miracle and Momoi to meet up, since it's been a while when we last spent our time together"

"So, Where are they?"

"I already told them to go to our usual place"

"Oh, then why are you here now? You could have told me on the phone as well, if that's the case" Kuroko said with innocence written in his face.

Ah, his ever so oblivious Tetsuya. He almost forgot how naive Kuroko can be with regards to this kind of situation. That's the reason why he never got the chance to reveal his true feeling for him in hopes that he might misunderstand his intention. _I need to make it clearer now or I might not live another day not knowing what Tetsuya thinks of me._

"Up until now, you still did not get it, do you? Now, that was rude of you Kuroko. After all the hints,troubles, and effort I went through, just for you to understand" Akashi said pausing, seriousness in his voice. "or perhaps you have forgotten. Should I help you remember it one by one "

* * *

><p><strong>[Kuroko's POV]<strong>

After Akashi-kun said all those words. I was confused of what was happening, why is he angry? Did I do something wrong? My mind is filled with this unanswered question of what might have caused his sudden change of mood. His voice turned deeper that his normal tone, seriousness written all over his face. I don't know what to do. All I can feel is tension building up inside me, making it hard for me to breath.

I saw him walk toward me with measured pace. Feeling uncomfortable by our close proximity. I took a step back until I can feel my back hit something behind me. That was when I noticed my surrounding. We were on an empty alley way, seeing people pass by the street without a care, not bothering to take a single glance at this corner. Well, not that I care, no one will ever notice me since I have such lower presence than most people have. Turning back to face my captor I found myself mesmerized by those crimson and gold heterometric eye. I felt my heart quicken as he leaned forward, his face inching closer to mine. I blushed as I can smell his musky scent, filled my lungs. Taking detail of his face, I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. As he began to fill my mind with his sudden interrogation.

"Tell me Kuroko, back at middle school, from the day we first meet, since the first time I've set my eyes on you. Why did I tried helping a mere stranger like you to be able to get on the first string, why of all people did I chose myself in training you personally to furnished your skills and misdirection, why with all my busy schedule, have I spent my limited time, teaching you whenever you're having a hard time in understand something, and why do I always find myself enjoying each time whenever were alone, feeling at ease when you're near me. Tell me Kuroko, tell me..."

As Akashi-kun look directly into my eyes. I could feel my heart racing with each beat it takes. I found myself deep in thoughts, as my mind is fill with all those questions. Way back in middle school, I already started to wonder all of this, in what reason why Akashi-kun doing this for me. Well, truth is, I was thankful he had found me, the reason why I am still here, playing basketball, but why waste his time helping an average boy like him who had no talent to begin with, He even volunteered himself in strengthening my misdirection and also why would he bother himself teaching him, when he could have the chance to ignore and reject him.

Then something hit him, realization came running. Those simple glance whenever he's around, his special treatment like no other, those rare smile he shows only for him to see whenever they're alone. Everything makes sense, everything is clearer now, of course he had notice it before but choosed to ignore it. He wanted to believed that their is something more deeper behind those action. He like Akashi more than a friend and getting this kind of attention from the redhead makes him very happy. He even considered confessing to him. But what if he is wrong, what if he just assume things too much. Thinking that the redhead is just doing this out of courtesy and as a friend. He set his feeling aside and started to move on, not liking the idea of destroying their friendship, then graduation came and things started to change, but no matter what he does he can't never forget the redhead and continue liking him, no, loving him to be exact. How will he ever know what the redhead felt considering both of them are males to begin with. He would never know, right?

Now that I realize his true feeling for me. What will I do? How will I feel? Knowing the truth makes me very happy, to the point that I could die happily right now. For three years hiding my feeling, loving him secretly, thinking that it was unrequited, set different emotion inside me. Not knowing how to act or react in this kind of situation, I just stood still, thinking what will I do next, confusion written all over my face.

* * *

><p>"This is useless" Akashi said, pulled back, turning around to leave but before he could walk out, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeves, stopping him. Turning back, he look directly into Kuroko's inviting blue eyes, seeing his pleading expression, as if asking him to stay, not wanting him to go. He can not contain his emotion any longer.<p>

"You really are impossible..." Hugging him back tightly, burying his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck. Before he could pull away, the bluehead hug him back.

" I'm sorry..." came the mumbled whisper of his Tetsuya

"Huh? Why are you apologizing Kuroko?" confusion can be heard in his voice

"It's that, I realize it just now"

"Realized what?"

"That I... That I.. umm.. Well, about your feelings"

"Oh, that I love you" Akashi said, without any hint of hesitation in his voice

"..Yeah" embarrassed by the redhead sudden word of confession."I'm sorry.."

"You don't need to apologize Kuroko, all I want is, for you to know what I feel about you, that's all" Akashi explained, "and you also don't need to answer back just yet, I know you're confuse right now, after all where both males and it's not a normal thing to occur, right?" Kuroko nodded as if understanding the situation "just think about it, I'll wait for you. Anyway, I have experience long enough so waiting for another year is nothing"

"I know.. but Akashi-kun, there's something you need to know...I love you too.." Kuroko said, conveying his feelings into words "so, no need for you to hold back anymore- Ah, No! What I mean is you don't have to wait any longer"

"Is that so.." chuckling by the bluehead's flustered state, eye softening "then may I claim what is mine now.."

And before he could speak, he felt soft lips pressing gently against his, kissing him with utmost care and love, a simple and short kiss that express their longing they felt for each other.

Breaking the contact, with loving smile plastered in his handsome face "I love you Kuroko, I always do, even after everything started to change, up until now" he said, looking at how red his Tetsuya face had become, "and stop blushing already or I might do something that you'll regret forever" ruffling the bluenette's hair before dragging them back in the street.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said, walking besides Akashi, their hands intertwined together. Even after they went out to the alley, the redhead still did not let go of his hand.

"Yes Kuroko?" The redhead ask

"Can you please stop calling me Kuroko" the bluenette said back without any delay, Akashi, confused by his sudden request, look back at him with questioning eyes

"And why is that?" He said, disappointment written in his face

"I was kind of use already, when you started calling me Tetsuya.."

"Well then Tetsuya" he said, liking the the idea of calling him back by his first name, "We better hurry or the other might start looking for us" not long enough, after they turned to a corner, they can spot four different hair color mingling among the crowd of people

"Are~ there they are" a purple hair giant with snacks in his hand pointed at them

"Whaa! Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, you're here." A blonde man came running before hugging the smaller bluehead in his arm

"Yo! Tetsu, Akashi.. Where have you been? Greeny's worried sick, keep on asking us to look for you two." A blue hair man with tan skin said

"Hey, stop assuming things Aomine!" a green hair man with glasses said, holding his lucky item for the day "I'm not worried, it's just, they are taking to much time and we don't have all day for that, nanodayo" Midorima Shintaro said, _He's really is a tsundere_, they all thought at once.

"Midochin is such a tsundere" Murasakibara said, while munching his potato chips.

"What!? I'm not! And who said I'm a tsundere?" Midorima said pushing his glasses up in the bridge of his nose, using his finger.

"Ah, that you are a tsundere? That would be Takaochin." "Huh, why would Takoa say that, he's not even here and don't call me that" "Are? Why don't you want to be called tsundere Midochin?" "I said stop calling me that" "Eh, but it's true! You're really are a tsundere, tsun-de-re" a tick mark can be seen now in Midorima, clutching his lucky item tightly, annoyed by the purple giant teasing him non-stop "I said enough of that Murasakibara"

The other four who are silent, just keep on watching at their two taller companion bickering with each other, until Akashi noticed something.

"Where's Momoi?" Akashi ask

"Satsuki? Oh, she called me a while ago, said she was sick and can't come" Aomine said, "told me to enjoy ourselves"

"Momoi-san must be very sick, for her not to be able to come here" Kuroko said worriedly

"If you want, we can all go and visit her" Akashi suggested

"Yeah, that would be great, but before that, we should help Kise-kun first in stopping those two" pointing at the still arguing two, while Kise, trying to calm them but was obviously been ignored was crying crocodile tears by now

"Tsk! Those two" Aomine clucked his tongue, approach their noisy friends"Hey! You two, stop that now and- Oi, Kise, stop crying will you"

The two smaller teens who was left behind, watch the event infront of them, wide smile plastered on their face. After all this years, from the time they were still together, until the day they were separated. With all the trials and errors they went through, one thing never change, and that is, each and everyone of them still cared for one another. Even after they went to separate way, times when their friendship almost break, they had came to face different side of them, came to learn new thing about each other, this only shows that their friendship had become stronger and no matter what happens in the future, their bonds will forever be the same. A voice interrupt their musing as they were brought back to reality once again.

"Oi, you two, what are you doing?" Aomine called out to them

"Whaa, I'm hungry, can we eat now?" the purple haired giant said, holding his growling stomach

"You're always hungry Murasakibara" Midorima said

"Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, hurry up! We're going to get some ice cream" Kise shouted back at them

Akashi, amused by his friends childish behavior, shake his head. He turn to his side looking at his bluehead lover, seeing him having the most joyful expression. "Well then, Tetsuya, we better go before those four do something stupid again" offering his hand before intertwining them.

"I miss this.." Kuroko mumbled with a soft gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

"Miss what?" Akashi, already knowing the answer, ask back.

"Doing this with everyone, to be able to talk normally with each other, to interact with one another, to enjoy everything with everyone" _ Just like before.._

_Back when everything is simple,_

_Back when everything is perfect,_

_With no problem to face, no responsibilities to take_

Basketball, the beginning of everything, from mere acquaintance to friendship, from enemies to opponent. This is the sport that brought them all together, where different memory were built, Times to be treasured, Moment to be keep. This are the unforgettable event that will forever be remembered.

**Omake 1**

_1 New message_

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: Visit_

_Message: We're heading to your house now. Be ready for an explanation Momoi. They'll be asking for it._

"Eh?" She said, reading the message she had received minutes ago, smiling to herself, before shaking her head "I thought I already told them to enjoy themselves. Oh well, better prepare something before they arrive" walking out of her room, going straight to their kitchen.

**Omake 2**

"In the end, we went to play after going to Momoicchi's house" Kise said, they are now at a park playing basketball

"Well, it's a good thing my house is near allowing us to get the ball" Aomine said,

"But everything is back to normal now" the blond male said, mumbled

"Huh? What are saying Kise?" the bluehead ask

"Nothing... Come now Aominecchi, let's play one on one, this time I'm going to win!" Kise said, excitedly

Aomine huffed, "Not gonna happen, you're just going to lose, Kise"

"Oi, Kisechin pass the ball already" Murasakibara called out

"Eh?" Turning to his side to face the purple giant

"Enough with the talking, Kise" Midorima said with an annoyed tone

"Huh? But Midorimacchi.." Before he could complain he was cut

"Focus on the game Ryouta" Akashi said, staring at him

"Kise-kun you're holding the ball for too long" Kuroko said, seriousness in his voice

"Eh, you too Kurokocchi.." Not taking his friend accusation any longer, he turn back to face Aomine, "This is all your fault Aominecchi.." facing his friends again who is looking at him "Why is everyone so mean to me?!" A loud wail can be heard throughout the park area, as all of them spent their remaining time playing to their hearts content.

* * *

><p>Yay! Done.<p>

I think you have noticed that Akashi called Kise by his first name in Omake 2, right? What I did is, since Akashi already started calling them by their first name, they just ask him to stick with that one. The truth is, I just really like Akashi calling them by their first name, it kind of suits him. Well, not just him but also the rest of the GoM. I think it was kind of cute, hearing them calling each others name in a different kind of way.

So, how was it? Is it good or bad?

I accept any reviews, suggestion, and critiques

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!


End file.
